


quiet my shallow breath

by septiplierhink



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, halloween fluff, it also has zero plot, this is late and really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: halloween kitchen counter kisses starring my personal faves, otter!jae and hockeyplayer!jb.this has literally no plot, just halloween 2jae kisses because i'm a festive sap ;_;





	

**Author's Note:**

> why is jb a hockey player,,?? i dunno! don't question it!
> 
> also, title from monsta x's be quiet, enjoy!

Honestly, no one knew why the boys had picked out costumes this year. It was kind of pointless to be completely truthful. They'd had costumes for the live streams, but they'd insisted on getting new ones for a party no one knew who had allowed.

But still, the boys _had_ to pick out new costumes. It was fun, and no one was stopping them.

Youngjae had appropriately chosen to dress as an otter. A cute otter. Little ears, a little tail peaking out of his jeans, cute brown sweatshirt and his cute nose painted with a little black dot. He was freakin adorable. As usual.

Jaebum was adorning a black and red hockey jersey. It fit over his broad shoulders nicely. He had been wearing a hockey helmet all day, resulting is helmet hair ever time he removed the damn thing from his head. He was cute, but a hot-cute, as opposed to Youngjae's 'adorable-cute' look. But cute nonetheless.

Jackson was a puppy, Mark was sporting a pig kigurumi, Yugyeom and Bambam were dressed as male!harleyquinn and male!poison ivy. And finally, Jinyoung was done up nicely as a pilot, navy blue uniform complementing his pale skin. Everyone looked good... For almost no reason at all. They had been in the dorms all day, nothing else to do but throw a party for the seven of them. A... friend party... not much else.

/////

11:57pm and the band was being told to wrap up the festivities, they still had work tomorrow and their managers were not going to put up with tired, groggy idols in the morning. Grudgingly, Jaebum took initiative as the leader, and stayed to clear away the solo cups and random chip bags strewn about the dorm. Youngjae also stayed behind after everyone else had meandered of to their rooms. Mumbled goodnights exchanged as the group became drowsy with exhaustion.

Jaebum was in the kitchen once everyone had found their way to their respective rooms, except Youngjae of course.

The room was still. No longer any music playing, no screams, no cries, no last minute rap battles. Only the hum of the refrigerator and the scraping of plastic cups as Jaebum continued to clean up the kitchen. Youngjae skipped into the room, watching as his boyfriend diligently loaded the dishwasher with the remnants of the utter _mess_ their bandmates (but mostly Jackson) had created.

Youngjae moved beside him, jumping up to sit on the counter, adjusting his costume's tail as he sat. He swung his feet off the counter's edge, smiling as he continued to witness Jaebum stacking up dishes in silence.

"You looked so cute tonight, Jae. Did I tell you that yet?" Jaebum finally asked, unlike anything he usually did, he wasn't much the type for random compliments.

Youngjae smiled at the question and Jaebum swore he saw literal sunshine pour out of the boy's mouth.

"No, not today you haven't, not yet at least..."

"Well I'll tell you properly then," Jaebum set the dishes down in the sink adjacent to the dishwasher. He moved back to where Youngjae was seated on the counter. He stood in front of boy, taking his warm hands in his own.

"Choi Youngjae," He started, "You have got to be the most adorable, amazing, smiley, glowing, wonderful otter I have seen in my entire life"

Youngjae laughed again, his wonderful, sunshine laugh. His perfect smile and ringing voice, lovely giggles as he leaned forward in amusement. He removed his hands from Jaebum's grasp, placing them on the helmet snug around his head. He lifted it off, casting it aside with a clunk he ruffled the leader's hair, messing it up more than it already was.

"Get your hands out of my hair, you dork" Jaebum carded his hands through his tangled hair, lacing his fingers with Youngjae's and prying the younger's hands off his head.

"But you're hair's so fluffy like th-"

Jaebum cut his boyfriend off, holding the sides of his sweater, he pulled himself close to Youngjae's body, pressing their lips together in a drawn out kiss. Youngjae's lips were soft, and full, and pillowy, and lovely, the list goes on. Jaebum loved the way their kisses felt, warm and wet, sucking and licking, Youngjae was a blessing to kiss. His velvety pink lips dragging and slotting with Jaebum's before the elder eventually pulled away.

Jaebum kept a hand on either side of Youngjae, his arms caging the boy onto the counter. He looked up at Youngjae, admiring the little ears atop his head, blending with his umber hair. He smiled lazily, a little tipsy from the party, he planned on receiving more and more lazy kisses from Youngjae before the night was over.

Returning their eye contact, Youngjae peered down at Jaebum from where he was sat on the counter. He grinned a sleepy grin, leaning down again to kiss Jaebum once more. He felt Jaebum brush his tongue against his lips, assumingly wanting access to the inside of his mouth.

Youngjae waited, not allowing Jaebum to slip his tongue inside just yet. He kept his lips shut tight around Jaebum's top lip, the other boy sucking on his bottom one. They stayed like this for a while, just their lips slotted together, kissing and smiling, until Youngjae parted his, hesitantly. Jaebum took the invitation, slowly passing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, jumping slightly as he felt Youngjae's own tongue against his.

If Youngjae's lips were a sensation, his tongue was a masterpiece. Even warmer, even wetter, more luscious and addictive than anything Jaebum had felt in his life. Jaebum could sense Youngjae's nervousness as the boy shivered against the counter. He took Youngjae's arms in his grasp, without disconnecting their lips, he hooked the limbs around his shoulders, giving Youngjae a spot to balance himself on.

Jaebum continued to stand in between Youngjae's legs, hands braced on either side of his body. Their mouths continued to slide and suck against each other's, lazily as both of them were tired. Youngjae felt Jaebum's tongue against his teeth just before he pulled away, swollen lips pulled up into a drowsy smile before he ruffled Jaebum's hair one more time, saying.

"Happy Halloween, Bummie~"

**Author's Note:**

> but how cute is jae as an otter?,,???
> 
> ahhh also it's november 2nd but i'm still in the halloween mood hehe
> 
> thank you for reading! this is my first attempt at 2jae, so some feedback would be lovely! thank you!


End file.
